This study will examine the effects of a functional knee brace for anterior cruciate ligament (ACL)-insufficiency on certain exercise performance measures (LA, VO2, VE, and HR, and excess VO2) during treadmill running. The results from this study should have practical application to both the injured athlete and the professionals who are involved in the prevention, treatment, or study of unstable knee joints.